Taken From Me
by RedWingsRide
Summary: While the flock is asleep one night, Max is taken by erasers back to the school. When they give up searching for her, will she escape by herself? and what happens when she meets two other Avian hybrids?(My first Story! Please R&R!) FAX, NudgexOC, GazzyxOC


**SUMMERY:**

What does the flock do when Max is taken one night? What has happened to Max? When she returns, will they accept her or will she be cast out? FAX, NudgexOC, GazyxOC

**Chap.1**

"Alright everyone, let's get some rest." A chorus a whining followed my words, as everyone settled into spots around the cave. It was a medium sized cave, carved into the side of a cliff. being us, this was a blessing.

You confused yet? Well, my names Max. The Maximum Ride. I'm not an average fifteen year old girl. While other Girls would be putting on makeup by the pound, and wondering if they have a chance with hottest boy in school, I'm beating the crap out of wolf-men, and wondering whether I'll survive till the next day. I mean, how could a girl with wings be normal?

Some freak scientist(*Cough* Jeb *Cough*) decided we should be Avian hybrids, thus the me and my flock of fellow bird-kids were born.

I watched as the flock slowly got to sleep, Nudge's eyes drooping as she lay down against the wall, Angel curled with Total as a pillow and Celeste in her arms, Gazzy stuffing something in his backpack as he settled down, and Iggy staring a the laying in his side, staring at the ceiling with sightless eyes.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I looked behind me to see it was just Fang, and let out a sigh.

"You were zoning out." He said and sta down next to me on the cave floor.

"Oh." I said distantly and leaned on his shoulder.

"You sure you still want to take first watch? You need sleep, just about as much as us, if not more."

"When did you become such a chatter-box?" I said a little too quickly "I just have this feeling somethings gonna happen."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, we always are." he said and kissed me on the head. "Remember to wake me up, unlike last." he commanded.

I sighed and nodded, as he walked over to the far side of the cave to sleep.

Oh and I forgot to mention. Fang and I are 'together now'.

I put my head in my hand and took in a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. The thing is like I said to Fang, I do have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong. We haven't gotten attacked in about a month, and I think they must be planning something.

_Trust your feeling, always be on guard_

Oh Hello voice! long time not headache.

_Maximum, I'm being serious_

That's little fortune cookie is very assuring, voice. Thanks for that.

I seriously think I heard it sigh.

I watched the stars, Letting my mind wander. The voice basically confirmed my worries, so that's just great. But how am I supposed to save the world? Maybe the world should just save itself. But course that wont happen, with todays couch potatoes.

Suddenly a soft crunch of leaves split through the air. I froze, ready to spring into action, when i felt a barely noticable pick just bellow the back of my neck. A wave of numbness came over me, and I was out like a light.

I woke up with a major pain in my back. I still felt numb, but my body was slowly gaining control. Suddenly the smell of sterile air filled my nose. That nights memories came back to me. I was at the school. Where were the flock? My eyes burst open and was finally able to look around me. I was in a whit room, the usual with small table against the wall, covered in tools. tried to lift my arms, but felt them hit against metal. I cursed under my breath. They had finally gotten some brains. I was tied down to a table, my arms and legs restrained while my wings were uncomfortably pressed against my back.

After about ten minutes of tugging against the restraints, a door in the far corner of the room opened.

Guess who came in? if you said the Easter bunny, then your pretty far from it. Its friggin Jeb.

In a white shirt, hidden by his sterile white coat, he crossed the room and over to me.

"Well hello Max." he said calmly.

"Go jump off a cliff." I said through gritted teeth. I know its not that good of a comeback, but you try seeing the face of your traitorus father and not know where your family was.

"Max, Max, Max, That's not the way to treat your father." he shook his head at me.

"Where the hell is the flock?" I said in an icily calm voice.

"Back in your little cave, sleeping soundly. Max, we only need you"

**I'm not that good at first chapters, but I hope this gets the point across. I will make the next chapter soon, and hopefully it will be longer. Remember this is my First Story! so constructive criticism is wanted! R&R!  
**


End file.
